


[Podvid] 'like' it or not by shortcrust

by Ceewelsh, Elle_dubs (avril_o), Gondolinpod (Gondolin), oakleaf, Ravin_Pods (Ravin), TheLordOfLaMancha



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: Streaming, Epistolary, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Social Media, Twitter, podvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/pseuds/Ceewelsh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/avril_o/pseuds/Elle_dubs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolinpod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleaf/pseuds/oakleaf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha
Summary: This is a multi-voice podvid of'like' it or notby shortcrustAuthor summary:I’m a Jaskier Rivia stan first and a person second@whitewolfpackleaderDid @bardofficial win a Grammy? No. But he DID put his husband in a leather tunic for the red carpet and in that sense, we’re all winners tonight
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 11
Kudos: 41
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam





	[Podvid] 'like' it or not by shortcrust

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ['like' it or not](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484521) by [shortcrust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortcrust/pseuds/shortcrust). 



> This podvid was made for Voiceteam2020 by team Orange-You-Glad-I-Saved-This-Braincell!!
> 
> This was all kinds of Never Have I Evers for our team: Made a podvid, podficced an epistolary fic, and more.
> 
> Thank you to shortcrust for giving us permission to make podfic!
> 
> Note: Sharp eyes will spy our team mascot!

[You can see the original fanfic here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484521)

Please remember to leave kudos and comments for the original author!


End file.
